


You Don't Love Me

by AxelsKingdom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Identity Reveal, Short Drabble, sorry world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: " You love Ladybug, not Marinette. "





	You Don't Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to cry at 2 am tbh

" I love you- "

"  ** _No you don't!_ ** "

The yell startled the blonde, hands hovering over the shoulders of the petite girl standing with her back towards him. He wanted to turn her towards him, see the expression on her face, see why she would lash out at him like that. Swallowing thickly, a nervous hand lightly brushed against her shoulder and pain stabbed through his heart when she jerked away from him. 

" Yes I  _ do _ , M'lady.. " He heard how quiet his own voice was and wondered where the boldness he normally waved around had disappeared to. The girl in front of him scoffed and he felt his stomach was twist with unease.

" That's exactly why you  _ don't _ . You love  _ Ladybug _ , not  _ Marinette _ . " She finally turned towards him and he felt a part of him break at the tears that were streaming down her face. His lips parted to argue, to say that she  _ was _ Ladybug, but she cut him off before he could even start. " Don't start that, Adrien! Ladybug is only a  _ part _ of me, just like Chat is a part of you! You only like Marinette because she's Ladybug, you don't like me for  _ me _ ! "

Adrien's chest tightened at the mixture of anger and pain flooding those normally bright bluebell eyes, now shrouded in a dark glaze that even the red of her mask couldn't brighten. He saw her move away from him and wanted to reach out, but he was frozen in his spot, her words having him glued in place from shock. Her form turned away from him as she pulled the yo-yo away from her hip, the hand not holding it clenched tightly at her side.

" Until you love me for Marinette and I love you for Chat Noir, this will never work. I'm sorry, Chaton. "

And as she swung away, he felt his eyes burn and wished he could go back in time to prevent himself from going against his lady's wishes and following her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Reveals that turn out all nice and shit, but also they make me feel bleh sometimes bc while yes, Chat Noir is Adrien and Ladybug is Marinette, they're still only parts of their people.
> 
> Chat Noir is Adrien without restraints, but the Adrien everyone else knows and loves is still him.
> 
> It's the same way with Ladybug and Marinette.
> 
> Adrien fell for Ladybug. Marinette fell for Adrien. Marinette doesn't love Chat Noir. Adrien views Marinette as a friend. It's not fair to either of them to fall into a relationship until they learn to love these other parts of one another and I know it'll hurt, but it's not fair to one another to date yet. Ladybug and Marinette still have differences and Adrien and Chat Noir still have differences. They need to learn to love these parts of one another before they can be in a truly healthy relationship.


End file.
